In which Jen helps Richmond with boy problems
by Silent-Bob123
Summary: Richmond is in love with Roy and doesn't want to tell him but luckily it's Jen to the rescue!
1. Chapter 1

A/N- this is my first I.T Crowd story so R&R.

Disclaimer- I don't own the I.T Crowd or any of it's characters.

One day in the I.T. department Richmond and Jen were in Jen's office talking like usual. Since Richmond came out of the red door he and Jen had become great friends disregarding his goth-ness. Jen was going on about some guy she met in the store how wonderful he was. " Richmond do you have a girlfriend?" Jen asked randomly. "No….." Richmond said. "Well why not?" Jen asked. "Because I haven't found the right person." Richmond said drinking his coffee. "Well do you have a crush on someone?" Jen asked smirking. "N-no." Richmond stuttered. Jen smiled. "Alright Richmond who is it?" Jen asked. "No one." Richmond said defensively. "Well if you won't tell me can I guess?" Jen asked getting up and sitting on her desk. " If you want to." Richmond said quietly. " Do I know her?" Jen asked. "It's actually a him and yes." Richmond said blushing. "OOOOHHHH that's adorable. So does he work in the building?" Jen asked. Richmond nodded. "It is Denholm?" Jen deadpanned. "NO." Richmond yelled. Jen nodded and kept guessing. "What department does he work in?" Jen asked. "I can't tell you that'd be too easy." Richmond said. " Is it Moss?" Jen asked. Richmond shook his head. " Richmond, it…..it's Roy isn't it." Jen asked. Richmond nodded. "Why don't you tell him?" Jen asked. "Because he'll never love me back." Richmond said looking into his coffee. "You'll never know till you try." Jen said. " Well ,Jen Roy is obviously straight." Richmond said taking another swig of his coffee. "Well I think you should tell him." Jen said getting up and leaving the room. Richmond sighed and got up and left the room too.

Little did Richmond know that Jen had a plan of getting him and Roy together. This plan involved one Maurice Moss.

"Hey Moss can I see you in my office please?" Jen asked walking into her office. Moss didn't say anything and got up a followed her. After he entered Jen quickly shut the door. "Ok Moss I need your help." Jen said and explained the situation to Moss.

The next day was when Jen and Moss would put their plan into motion. Richmond was in his room behind the red door when all of a sudden the door swung open and Roy was shoved inside. " What the hell?" Roy yelled bewildered. Richmond was caught off guard and jumped a little. Only when he heard the click of the door locking did he start to panic. " What is Jen doing?" Richmond thought. After a few minutes of pleading for Jen or Moss to open the door Roy turned around and looked at Richmond. "Sorry about intruding Richmond." Roy said rubbing the back of his head. "I…it's alright Roy." Richmond said nervously. "Do you know why Jen locked us in here?" Roy asked. Richmond let out a long sigh. "Well Roy I do think I know why she locked us in here." Richmond said walking up to Roy. "Well come on then. Why'd she do it?" Roy asked slightly annoyed. Richmond stayed quiet. "Well come on the- mmmppff." Roy was cut off when Richmond kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

When they broke apart for air Roy was surprised. "Richmond, why did you do that?" Roy asked. "Because…. Because I'm in love with you!" Richmond said. Richmond walked over to the other side of the room and sat on the floor with his back against the wall. "Why didn't you tell me?" Roy asked walking over and sitting beside Richmond. "Because I didn't want you to hate me even more than you do now." Richmond said. Roy could hear the added sadness in his voice. "Richmond I don't hate you." Roy said. Richmond didn't say anything and continued looking at the floor. "Richmond come on. Look at me." Roy said lifting Richmond's chin with his thumb and fore-finger. " Richmond I don't nor could I ever hate you." Roy said as he leaned in for another kiss. Richmond stopped him and asked "Roy, does this mean we're a couple now?" "Well I s'pose it does." Roy said happily.

When Jen had finally let them out at the end of the day Roy offered to walk Richmond home. Richmond accepted the offer and led the way. On the way out of the building people were staring and talking in hushed voices as the pair passed them. Roy grabbed Richmond's hand and the people around them gasped. By the time they were out of the building Richmond was blushing furiously. "Which way?" Roy asked. "Left." Richmond said pointing to the left. Roy nodded and started walking. They were half-way to Richmond's apartment when they saw a group of Goths sitting at the coffee shop. "Um…Let's cross the street here." Richmond said hurriedly. "Why?" Roy asked. Richmond was about to reply but it was too late. The Goths had spotted them. A particularly tall goth walked over to them. "Well ,Well if it isn't Richmond Avenal , and who's this a new bloke?" The Goth said. "It's none of you business." Richmond said angrily. "Oh come on now is that how you treat an ex?" The Goth asked. Fake sadness dripping from his voice. "That was a long time ago Kristoff." Richmond said angrily. " Come on leave him alone!" Roy said stepping between Richmond and Kristoff. "Stay out of it!" Kristoff yelled. "Don't yell at him!" Richmond yelled back. "Come on Richmond." Roy said grabbing Richmond's hand and starting to walk off. "Oh no you don't." Kristoff said grabbing Roy's shoulder. He spun Roy around and punched him square in the face. "What'd you do that for?" Richmond asked outraged. "He stole you from me." Kristoff said. Kristoff then walked the way Richmond and Roy just came from. "Come on, let's go." Richmond said helping Roy up. Roy nodded and took the offered hand. "I'm sorry about that." Richmond said sadly. "It's alright , wasn't your fault." Roy said smiling at Richmond. The rest of the walk home was peacefully quiet.

When they got to Richmond's apartment building Richmond asked "Do you wanna come up for a while?" Roy smiled and nodded. Richmond lived on the fourth floor in room number eighteen. Richmond's apartment wasn't at all what Roy expected. He expected the walls to be black with furniture that were various shades of gray. But instead he saw white walls and light blue furniture. There was also a nice T.V across from the couch against the wall. "Would you like something to drink?" Richmond asked as he through his bag on the couch. "Umm… what do you have?" Roy asked. "Well there's water, milk, absinth and I believe I have some Cuke in the fridge. "Oh I'll have some Cuke please." Roy said. "Ok have a seat I'll go get it." Richmond said walking into the kitchen. Roy nodded and sat on the couch. As he waited he flipped through a magazine called "Gothic monthly" on the coffee table. He was reading a very interesting article about applying eye make-up when Richmond walked into the room with two cans of Cuke. "Here you go one Cuke." He said happily handing one of the cans to Roy. "Thanks." Roy said accepting the can. After a few moments of silence Roy spoke up. "So…. What do you usually do for fun?" He asked. "Well I watch T.V or play video games." Richmond said fiddling with his soda can. "You play video games?" Roy asked surprised. "Yeah come with me I'll show you." Richmond said grabbing Roy's hand and standing up. They walked down a hallway and stopped at a closet. He opened the door and every shelf was filled with video game boxes. "These are all yours?" Roy asked scanning the rows of games. "Well when you don't have many friends you need something to occupy yourself." Richmond said blushing. "Can we play some?" Roy asked. "Sure pick one." Richmond said. Roy picked a game called "Left 4 Dead". "Here let's play this one." He said handing the game to Richmond. "I love this game." Richmond said happily.

After a few hours of playing, Richmond dozed off. Roy smiled at him and stood up. He walked around until he found Richmond's room. When he found it he went back to the couch and picked Richmond up and carried him to his room. Richmond was surprisingly light. Roy laid Richmond on the bed , took Richmond's shoes and covered him up. He was about to leave when Richmond grabbed his wrist. "Stay." Richmond said quietly. Roy smiled and walked around the other side of the bed and climbed under the covers. He smiled when Richmond snuggled up against him. Roy sighed contentedly and wrapped his arm around Richmond's waist. They both soon fell asleep.

**OoOoO**

**I wasn't going to finish this but I got a wonderful review from "Momma Michelle" and decided to write another chapter. I might do more but I don't know yet. Tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- So heres another chapter :) I got another lovely review from Haunting Shriek , so I decided to write more. I have nothing else going on anyway.

Disclaimer- Once again I don't own the IT crowd or it's characters.

**OoOoO**

When Roy woke up he didn't remember where he was. Then all the memories of the day before came flooding back. He sighed and looked around the room , and noticed Richmond was nowhere to be found. He got up and decided to go look for him. As he walked by a window he stepped on a lego. He bent down and picked up the little red piece. He examined it for any cracks, finding none he set the piece on the window seal. He left the room and saw the kitchen light was on. He walked in and Richmond was busy at the stove. Roy walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Richmonds waist. "Good morning Roy." Richmond said staying focused on the stove. Roy mumbled a responce and laid his head on Richmonds shoulder. "I made you breakfast, go sit down." Richmond said motioning towards the table. Richmond quickly got two plates and looked at Roy "How many pancakes do you want?" He asked. "Um.. I guess three." Roy said. Richmond nodded and put three pancaked on Roys plate and two on his own. He grabbed the syrup before handing Roy his plate and sitting across from him. As they were eating something rubbed up against Roys leg. He looked down and saw a small black kitten with big green eyes. "I didn't know you had a cat." Roy said picking the little thing up. "Oh yeah , thats Jim-Dear." Richmond said smilimg at the cat. "You named your cat Jim-Dear?" Roy asked. "Well no the little girl I bought him from did. She had named all the kittens." Richmond said. "Why didn't you change his name?" Roy asked setting the cat on the floor. "Because I thought it was cute." Richmond said blushing. Roy smiled and continued eating.

When breakfast was finished Richmond and Roy took showers (seperatly) and were now on the couch. Since today was their day off they could just laze about all they were watching t.v little Jim-Dear came into the room. He hopped on the couch and curled up on Roy's lap. "I think he like's you." Richmond said scratching the cat behind it's ears. "I thought cat's liked everyone." Roy said. "Well no, remember that kristoff fellow? Jim-Dear heted him.?" Richmond said. "Well that guy was an asshole." Roy said. Richmond smiled and nodded. The little cat yawned and strechted. "He wouldn't even go near Kristoff. Whenever he came over Jim-Dear would stay in my room until he left." Richmond said. "Well cats are very good at reading people. Maybe Jim-Dear senced his asshole-ness." Roy said shrugging. Richmond laughed and nodded. "Richmond, yesterday Kristoff said I stole you from did he mean?" Roy asked. "Well I...I broke up with him a month ago and he thinks it's because of you." Richmond said. "Did you tell him there was some one else when you broke up?" Roy asked. "No I toled him I didn't love him anymore." Richmond stretched causing his sleeve to slide up. "Richmond. What's that?" Roy asked grabbing Richmonds arm and looking at a scar going down the length of Richmonds arm. "It's nothing." Richmond said pulling his arm out of Roy's grasp. "Richmond please tell me." Roy said taking Richmond's arm again and looking at the scar. "It was an accident." Richmond said. "What was?" Roy asked. "We where walking through town and we came to a bridge. He said he wanted to jump but I didnt so he pushed me." Richmond said tears welling in his eyes. "Who did?" Roy asked. "Kristoff." Richmond said. "He pushed you off of a bridge? Why?" Roy asked. "He wanted me to die with him. He said he didn't want to be alone." Richmond said. "How'd you get the scar?" Roy asked. " A metal pipe was sticking out of the side of the bridge. It cut my arm from elbow to wrist." Richmond said looking at the jagged edges of the scar. "That...That Dick." Roy said angrily. "Roy it's okay." Richmond said. "No, no it's not okay. He hurt you Richmond." Roy said. "Yeah but it was an accident." Richmond said. " Has he ever done anything else to hurt you?" Roy asked. "No, no that's the only time he hurt me." Richmond said. Roy nodded and continued looking at the scar. Now he understood why Richmond always wore long sleeves. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Richmond quickly pulled his sleeve down and answered the door. "Hey Richmond." Jen said. "Hello, Jen, Moss." Richmond said stepping aside and letting Moss and Jen in. He walked back into th living room and Roy was sitting on the couch playing with Jim-Dear. "Who was it?" Roy looking up. "Roy? What are you doing here?" Jen asked. But somehow Roy thought she knew why he was there.

**OoOoO**

A/N- It's not very good but my creative well is dry right now.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- I haven't uploaded in a while so heres the new chapter!

** OoOoO**

"Oh I just popped by to see how Richmond was doing." Roy said standing up. "Great minds think alike , we're here for the same reason." Jen said taking a seat on the couch. Moss stayed quiet and sat next to Jen. Roy knew something was wrong with Moss but didn't know what. "_Maybe he knows."_ Roy thought. He looked over at Richmond who was having what seemed to be a staring contest with Jen. He looked from Richmond to Jen then back. "Are you to having some kind of telepathic connection?" Roy asked. " No, no just thinking." Richmond said. " I cant take this anymore!" Moss yelled as he stood up and ran into the kitchen. Roy and Richmond exchanged nervouse looks. Roy went into the kitchen and saw Moss sitting cross-legged on the floor with his head in his hands. "Moss whats wrong?" Roy asked sitting next to Moss. "Your in a bloody relationship with Richmond." He whispered. Roy was completely shocked. "So what, your a homophobe now?" Roy asked. "No it's just, your my best mate and all." Moss said sadly. "Moss we're still best friends. No one can steel me from you." Roy said standing up. "Now come on. You owe Richmond an apollogy." Roy said walking out of the room.

Moss apollogized and he and Jen stayed for about an hour. "Well it was good seeing you Richmond." Jen said as her and Moss left. "You to." Richmond said as he closed the door behind them. He then sat on the couch with Roy to watch the television.

An hour later Roy had to go and with a quick kiss he left. Richmond cleaned up a bit and decided to go for a walk. As he tugged on his boots he found Jim- Dear's red collar on the floor. The little kitten was wearing it when Richmond brought him home. Richmond decided he was going to go to the pet shop and pick up a new one. He put the collar in his pocket and headed out. As he locked the door he didn't see the dark rimmed eyes watching him as he walked down the hall.

Once Richmond was at the pet shop he scanned the shelves for the right collar. He walked a little further down the isle and found the perfect collar. It was a neon red cat collar with little bats printed around it. He picked it up and took out the old collar and compaired them. To his delight it was the right size. He paid for the collar and got a five dollar token for the engraving machine. He picked out a simple round tag and had Jim-Dears name and his adress and cell number and walked out.

After a while of walking aroung he decided to stop at his favorite cafe to grab a coffee and head home. As he sat at his table drinking the coffee he ordered it started to get cloudy so he stood and walked home.

When he got to his appartmen he saw the door was no longer locked and was slightly ajar. Alarmed he opened the door and saw everything was in its place. He walked into the kitchen and dropped the pet shop bag and his coffee. There on the floor in a tiny heep was Jim-Dear. The little kitten had blood pooled around him and his fur was caked with the red liquid. Richmond dropped down to the floor and rolled the cat onto it's side. The little cats neck was cut open and Richmond could see his little moon white bones through the torn flesh and muscle. Richmond quickly got a towel and wrapped the little kitten in it and picked him up. He cradled the cat to his chest and sobbed. He needed Roy.

Roy was at the grocery store when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He answered it and heard Richmond breathing shakily on the other end. "Roy I need you to come over." Richmond cried. "Richmond what's wrong? What happened?" Roy asked frantically. "Just please come over." Richmond said and hing up. Roy quickly ran out of the store cart full of groceries forgotten.

When he got to Richmonds apartment he walked in not bothering to knock. He heard Richmond's sobbing in the kitchen and ran in. He gasped at the sight of a crying Richmand holding a bloody bath towel containing a dead Jim-Dear. Roy ran to him and asked what happened. "I don't know I went out to buy Jim-Dear a new collar and found him in the middle of that puddle of blood right there." Richmond said pointing to the blood. Roy got up and walked over to the puddle. He looked up and saw a piece of paper under the table and picked it up. It read "_Hoe do you like the feeling of something you love being torn away from you? Knowing you can never have it back?"_ Roy showed the note to Richmond. After Richmond read it he was almost to the point of a full blown panic attack. "Come on Richmond. I'll take you to the park and we can give Jim-Dear a proper bariel." Roy said helping Richmond to his feet.

OoOoO

A/N- Alot of stuff happened in this chapter. Can you guys guess who did it?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N-Sorry for the late update. I've had allot of stuff going on lately. So heres this chapter.

**OoOoO**

At the park Richmond held Jim-Dears body while Roy dug a hole. Richmond had wrapped Jim-Dear in the blanket he had brought him home in. Richmond could still remember the day he got him.

-Flashback-

_Richmond was walking down the street not really doing anything. He passed by a little girl sitting on the ground holding a small black kitten in a dark red blanket. He stopped in front of her and looked at her curiously. "Would you like to take Jim-Dear?" She asked. "Why are you giving Jim away?" Richmond asked. "It's Jim-Dear, and my mummy says I can't keep him because he gives my little brother hives." She said sadly. Richmond felt sorry for the little girl. She couldn't have been more than 8 or 9. "Yes, I suppose I can take him." Richmond said taking the kitten and blanket. "Thank you mister." The little girl said as she walked inside the building she was sitting in front of. "Well, come on Jim-Dear, let's go home." He said to the small bundle in his arms._

-End flashback-

Richmond set Jim-Dear in the hole that Roy had dug and stepped back. Richmond had started to cry again as he watched Roy fill the hole, now containg Jim-Dear, with dirt. After the hole had been filled, Richmond and Roy left the park.

At Richmonds apartment Roy and Richmond were in the kitchen cleaning the blood off of the floor. When the last of the blood was removed Richmond sat against the counter and cried even more. Roy had moved to sit next to him and Wrapped an arm around Richmonds shaking shoulders. After a while Roy noticed Richmond had fallen asleep. He picked the sleeping man up and carried him into the bedroom. He qiuckly wrote a note telling Richmond where he went and to call if he needed anything.

As Roy walked out of the apartment it had started raining and there weren't many people out. He was walking down the empty street when he was pulled into an alley. He was then thrown to the ground and hit over the head with a wooden bat, causing him to pass out.

He awoke in a state of terror, and had a throbbing pain in his also noticed that he was tied to a chair. He looked around and could see a stair case on the other side of the dimly lit room. Suddenly the doors at the top of the stairs opened and someone walked downstairs. Roy couldn't see the persons face, but he knew they were male. "Well, well, well look who finally decided to wake up." Said the man. Roy knew he heard that voice before but he couldn't pin-point who the voice belonged to. The man walked closer. "What are you going to do to me?" Roy asked, his voice shaking. "Nothing too bad if you behave." The man said. "People are going to be looking for me." Roy said. "Go ahead and threaten me, scream if you want. Go on, scream." The man said. Roy should've known not to scream, but in a state of sheer terror, he let out a loud scream. The man pulled a bottle from behind him. He splashed a liquid at Roy, as soon as it hit Roy's face it started to burn. Roy realised from the smell and burning sensation that it was bleach. "Not behave, and I won't have to do that. Alright?" The man asked. Roy nodded. He had tears running down his face. The man chuckled and walked back upstairs. Roy was scared for his life, he knew he had to escape but didn't know how.

-With Richmond-

Richmond had woken up a few hours after Roy left. He sat up and saw the note that Roy had left and read it. He looked at the clock, it was now 6:00 at night. He slowly stood up and grabbed some clothes and took a shower. After a nice long shower he grabbed his laptop and sat in bed, he spent most of the night surfing the internet. He couldn't explain it but he had and aweful feeling in the pit of his stomache. When he was finally ready to sleep, his last thoughts were on the feeling in his stomache, and what it could possibly mean.

**OoOoO**

A/N- Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter should be up soon. R&R!


End file.
